Question: The probability that Asha will lose a game is $\frac{4}{9}$. If it is impossible to tie, what is the probability that Asha will win the game? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Explanation: Since the sum of the probabilities of all possible events is equal to 1, the probability that Asha loses is $1-(4/9)=\boxed{\frac{5}{9}}$.